charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Dance Like No One is Witching
Dance Like No One is Witching is the eleventh episode of the second season of Charmed and the thirty-third episode of the series overall. It premiered on January 31, 2020. Synopsis WORTH THE RISK — When Harry (Rupert Evans) comes down with a mysterious illness, Macy (Madeleine Mantock), Mel (Melonie Diaz) and Abigael (Poppy Drayton) must work together to save his life, and Macy turns to Julian (Eric Balfour) for help. Meanwhile, Jordan (Jordan Donica) and Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) embark on a dangerous mission in New Orleans. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast * Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera * Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn * Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera * Poppy Drayton as Abigael Jameson-Caine * Jordan Donica as Jordan Chase *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood Recurring Cast *Eric Balfour as Julian Shea Guest Cast *Peyton List as Nadia *Melinda McGraw as Vivienne Laurent Co-Starring *Zebastian Borjeau as Young Julian *Chad Humeniuk as Julian's Father *Lorna Rose Harris as Julian's Mother *Ben Cotton as Bruce *Masa Delara as MESS Leader *Chris Chin as Shaman *Brent Zulyniak as Embalmed Corpse *Greer Whillans as Dancer #1 *Joe Tuliao as Dancer #2 *Halle Gall as Dancer #3 *Zac Vran as Dancer #4 *Audessa Parafina as Dancer #5 *Ross Wirtanen as Dancer #6 Magical Notes Spells *'Sleeping Spell' **Abigael used it to induce sleep in Harry. *'Resurrection Spell' **The shaman used it to absorb an entire club patrons' life force to resurrect a dead person. Powers * Life Force Absorption: Used by the unnamed shaman through his staff to transfer the life forces from Jordan Chase and other mortals into the corpse of an unknown man. * Molecular Manipulation: Used by Mel to vibrate a knife held by a deranged Harry to knock it out of his hand, and later freeze one side of Maggie's baton to help Macy create an electrical current. * Portal Creation: Used by Macy, Maggie, Mel, and Harry through the Command Center's portal system to travel. * Pyrokinesis: 'Used by Macy in conjunction with Mel's Molecular Inhibition to heat up one side of Maggie's baton to create an electrical current. * 'Resurrection: Used by the unnamed shaman through a combination of black amber, Darklighter poison, and his absorption of the life forces of Jordan Chase and other mortals to resurrect the unknown man. Artifacts *Black Amber *Book of Elders *Cypher *Darklighter Poison *Francesca Jameson's Potion Book *Shaman Staff Trivia *Parker Caine was mentioned in this episode. He was last seen in The Rules of Engagement. *In this episode, the name of Abigael's mother is revealed to be Francesca. She had given her daughter a potion book with the inscription "Never forget, love is the real magic...kisses, Francesca" written inside. Answered Questions from Previous Episode(s) *Does Julian Shea have ulterior motives? **As of now, Julian is completely human with no ulterior motive or show signs of magical knowledge. *How will Jordan break the family curse? **As of now, Jordan is working with Maggie to help her find the enemy. *What will Ray's enemies do? **As of now, they are experimenting resurrection with black amber and Darklighter poison. Unanswered Questions *Why does the secret group need black amber and the resurrection of people? *Who did Nadia call? *Who was the man Nadia and her minions had resurrected? References to the Original Charmed *Maggie went up against a shaman in this episode. In the original, a shaman helped Phoebe find her path to learn how to believe in her powers again. Production Notes *The episode was watched by 0.62 million U.S. viewers. *The title of this episode is a reference to "Dance Like No One is Watching", a 2008 single from Drive-By Argument. This can also be a reference to "Like No One's Watching", a 2015 song from Molly Sandén. Quotes Jordan: I've seen things that could make a grown man cry. Maggie: Are you quoting me back to me? ---- Abigael: You're being stubborn. Macy: You're being reckless. Abigael: Sometimes you have to leap before you look, or it's too late. Gallery |-|Promotional Images= Dance Like No One is Witching Promotional 1.jpg Dance Like No One is Witching Promotional 2.jpg Dance Like No One is Witching Promotional 3.jpg Dance Like No One is Witching Promotional 4.jpg Dance Like No One is Witching Promotional 5.jpg Dance Like No One is Witching Promotional 6.jpg Dance Like No One is Witching Promotional 7.jpg Dance Like No One is Witching Promotional 8.jpg |-|Screencaps= 2x11 Young Julian.jpg 2x11 Julian.jpg 2x11 Harry.jpg 2x11 Jordan.jpg 2x11 Abigael.jpg 2x11 Vivienne Laurent.png 2x11 Nadia.jpg 2x11 Darklighter Poison.jpg 2x11 Vivienne.jpg 2x11 Sleeping Spell.gif 2x11 Black Amber.gif 2x11 Life Force Absorption.gif 2x11 Maggie and Jordan 1.gif 2x11 Maggie and Jordan 2.gif 2x11 Maggie and Jordan 3.gif 2x11 Maggie and Jordan 4.gif 2x11 Nadia.png |-|Behind the Scenes= Videos |-|Videos= Charmed 2x11 Promo "Dance Like No One is Witching" (HD) References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes